


Balthazar Is a Dick But Castiel Doesn't Mind

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is a douche, Castiel's dad left, Castiel's mom is dead, Dean is proud of Sam, John Winchester was a shit dad, M/M, Mary Winchester is dead, Mechanic Dean, Mentions Alcoholism, Sam and Jess are dating, Sam goes to Stanford, Short One Shot, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being stood up is a good thing.</p><p> </p><p>Based on this tumblr post: http://danger-days-of-our-lives.tumblr.com/post/126146422089/likehemmins-imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balthazar Is a Dick But Castiel Doesn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfiction before so it's not very good and the characterization is off.  
> 

Balthazar is a douchebag.  
  
Castiel is sitting at a table at Milton’s waiting for his boyfriend to arrive for their lunch date. It’s been fifteen minutes and there’s still no sign of him.  
  
Okay, so Castiel knew he was a douchebag when he agreed to go out with him. But Balthazar was the only person in Castiel’s entire life who took any interest in him. So Castiel agreed.  
  
It was pathetic, and boy did he know it. But Castiel was desperate. He just wanted a friend. So when his dick of a coworker asked him out, he said yes. They had been going out for a few months, and while Castiel wasn’t particularly interested in Balthazar, he was someone who at least put up with Castiel. For the most part, Balthazar wasn’t too bad. But right now Castiel was starting to really regret ever agreeing to be Balthazar’s boyfriend.  
  
His waitress, Anna, she had called herself, came by again.  
  
“Would you like to order now,” she asked, smiling sweetly out of sympathy. Castiel glanced at his watch and sighed.  
  
“Just a few more minutes please.” Castiel replied, embarrassment burning in his cheeks. Maybe Balthazar was just running late. Of course, he knew that wasn't true, but he didn't want to admit that he was being stood up. Anna simply smiled and refilled his coffee.  
  
Ten minutes later, with Balthazar still not present, Castiel slumped back in his seat. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at him. Giving him sad smiles. Castiel couldn’t take the embarrassment. Anna had come by six times thus far and Castiel kept asking for more time.  
  
“Poor boy got stood up by his boyfriend.” Castiel overheard Anna explaining to another customer as she refilled their coffee. Hearing people talk about Castiel’s situation made him absolutely miserable and he finally admitted it to himself: Balthazar was not coming.  
  
Suddenly, a handsome green eyed man sat down across from Castiel.  
  
“Sorry babe, my meeting ran late.” Castiel stared at the man, slightly confused.  
  
The man leaned forward and quietly said, “My name’s Dean. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t show up is a dick.” Castiel was surprised that this stranger was trying to save him. He couldn’t believe someone would do something this kind for Castiel. But the man seemed genuine and it was such a sweet gesture… Besides, if Castiel got one more apologetic look he was going to throw up. So he went with it.  
  
“My name’s Castiel, thank you.” Castiel replied with a smile. Dean grinned back at him then glanced at the menu. Anna returned looking surprised but happy that Castiel’s ‘boyfriend’ had shown up.  
  
After they had ordered, a BLT with kettle chips and a bottomless house coffee for Dean, and a Kale salad for Cas, Dean began asking about Castiel’s boyfriend.  
  
“So, who’s the douche that didn’t show?” Dean questioned,  
  
“His name’s Balthazar, we both work for Lawrence Journal-World. We’ve been going out for a few months but he’s never stood me up before.”  
  
Dean frowns, “Dude, that sucks. I’m sorry.” Castiel shrugs.  
  
“I was never that into him anyway.” Castiel admits. He finds it easy to tell Dean the truth.  
  
“Then why did you go out with him?” Dean asked.  
  
“He was the only person who ever showed any interest in me.” Castiel looks down, ashamed at how pathetic he sounds.  
  
“Really?” Dean sounds genuinely surprised. “Pretty face like yours, I find it hard to believe you don’t get asked out all the time.”  
  
Castiel blushes at how sincere Dean sounds. Anna comes by with their food and they stop talking about Balthazar. They talk about anything and everything. Dean talks about being a mechanic. He talks about his beloved Impala. He gushes over his little brother Sam. Talks about how Sam goes to Stanford on a full ride. How Sam’s got a beautiful girlfriend named Jess who’s way out of his league. Dean even briefly mentions that his mother died when he was a kid and says he was forced to practically raise Sammy since their father dealt with his grief by drinking. Castiel tells Dean that his mother died giving birth to him. That his father left their family when Castiel was still young. Tells him that his cousin Michael raised him, although not nearly as lovingly as Dean raised Sam. Castiel talks about his brother Gabriel. Tells Dean about some of the pranks Gabriel’s pulled and his obsession with sweets. They talk about Vonnegut and find that they both have a strange interest in the Supernatural. Castiel also mentions his love of bees, making Dean snort.  
  
“But Dean, they’re very important. Not even just for honey!” Castiel exclaims. Dean laughs and rolls his eyes but listens with interest as Castiel explains the importance of bees.  
  
Dean tells Castiel that he loves the Star Wars movies to which Castiel replies that he’s never seen them.  
  
“You’ve never seen Star Wars?!” Dean all but screams. “Oh man, I need to educate you! Next you’ll be saying you’ve never seen a Marvel movie!”  
  
Castiel glances at his lap with red cheeks at Dean’s last sentence.  
  
“Oh my god. You’ve never seen a Marvel movie!?”  
  
Castiel shakes his head. “Well, I saw part of Batman.”  
  
Dean looks like he’s going to pass out. Or throw up. Or both.  
  
“Batman. Isn’t. Marvel.” Dean breathes out. “Just be glad I’m a fan of both Marvel and DC.” Dean says when he finally manages to get a hold of himself. “Otherwise you would have gotten your ass kicked.” Dean laughs and Castiel can’t help but smile.  
  
They continue to talk for a half hour after paying for their lunch. Dean glances at his watch.  
  
“Well, I should probably get going. My shift starts in ten minutes.”  
  
“Of course, Dean.” Castiel smiles, standing up and walking with Dean to leave the restaurant.  
  
“I’ve had a great time, Cas.” Castiel grins at Dean’s nickname that he had been using throughout their ‘date.’  
  
“Me too.” Cas replies.  
  
“Would you… Would you like to go out again some time. On, like, a real date?” Dean asks nervously.  
  
“I would love to.”  
  
“Awesome!” Dean grins and they exchange numbers. As Dean opens the door to the Impala he freezes, glancing at Cas. He seems to be contemplating something. Finally, Dean takes a step away from baby, pecks Cas on the cheek, then hurries into his car. Cas smiles as Dean pulls away in his Impala and can’t help but be thankful for Balthazar being a douchebag.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at restaurants in Lawrence, Kansas and there was one called Milton's and I just couldn't resist. http://www.miltonscafe.com/
> 
> Lawrence Journal-World is also a real thing. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lawrence_Journal-World http://www2.ljworld.com/
> 
> Sorry if you actually read this.


End file.
